


episode 6 talks

by gameofthronesfreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfreak/pseuds/gameofthronesfreak
Summary: hi just expressing my frustrations and interpretations of the finale. if the whole point of the series was to give everything to the starks then why did everything happened and seriously sansa becomes queen in the north and bran becomes king. starks own all of westeros, i mean come on. the dany twist would have been acceptable to some if it was executed properly and build up not made in one episode. why didnt the dothraki and unsullied killed jon in the first place, why keep him alive. jon entire dialogue in the season were, you are my queen, and i dont want it. it was a serious fuck you from the writers to us. the real villain were the starks ins the end sansa manipulated tyrian and varys tobecome the queen in the north and i think bran controlled the mind of both dany and drogon. why didnt drogon killed jon for killing his mother.





	episode 6 talks

ignore it if you like


End file.
